


Standing up

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Devils and vampires [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Crack Treated Seriously, Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist Is a Good Parent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Male-Female Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Rescue, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: "There are no innocents! Not anymore! Any one of them could have stood up and said "no, we won't behave like animals anymore.""Or what happens when the least likely person does just that and saves both Lisa and humanity in the process
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Original Female Character(s), Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania), Trevor Belmont & Original Character(s), Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: Devils and vampires [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106567
Comments: 20
Kudos: 14





	Standing up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenclaw_Peredhel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/gifts).



> This is an AU to my yet unfinished story "Light and Darkness," so you should read that one before this one

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

Sometimes, you just have to be at the right place at the right time. Lucy and Trevor were travelling together and were currently in Targoviste, Wallachia's capital, despite knowing that if the latter was discovered, they'd be in big trouble. He was excommunicated and if any of the bible-carrying fucktards in the city knew he was there, they'd be on him like moths to a flame and that was without them knowing who his companion was

"What's going on over there?" Lucy asked as seeing a crowd of people converge on a square with a wooden stage . "Looks like a witch burning. Let's continue on." Trevor said. "No, wait. I wanna see." Lucy said, walking towards the stage. He sighed. before pulling his cloak tighter around him to hide his family Crest. "I don't want to see a stupid witch burning." He whined, but his friend shushed him as a blonde woman was brought on stage. A priest started to read out her "crimes" as the woman pleaded with anyone to stop before it was too late.

"Wait a minute... shit! I know that woman!" Lucy hissed, pulling herself out of the crowd. "You know her?" Trevor asked as he followed and she nodded. "Met her a few years ago. She's not a witch. We have to save her." She whispered. "How are we going to do that?" He asked. " _We_ are not going to do anything. _I'm_ going to save her while you are going to get drunk again. I'll find you once I'm done." She said, giving him a small hug.

"Good luck." He said, before pulling back and leaving. Watching him go, Lucy did the one thing she said she'd never do: pray. "Dad. I know you can hear me and I know that we had major differences to say the least, but you have to agree that she doesn't deserve this. Please let me help her." She begged, closing her eyes tightly as she heard Lisa's begging reach desperation and heard the priest finish reading. 

"May you suffer God's judgement." The priest reading Lisa's crimes finished. Two other priests were standing next to the stage, ready with torches and started to throw them on the stage once the reading priest was away from it. They threw it but as they were flying through the air, the flames on them suddenly started to move on their own. They left the torches and flew up in the sky where a woman was floating in the air. _"Who called for God's judgement?!"_ She boomed as the fire spun around her in a circle

Many people gasped as one. "One of God's angels! They've blessed us with a visit!" Lucy heard as she landed on the pole Lisa was tied to, her wings keeping her balance. Everyone immediately bowed and kneeled and she almost laughed at the irony. "Forgive some of them, Father. They don't know what they are doing." She muttered underneath her breath, not wanting to get in even more trouble for getting people to bow to her

Clearing her throat, she boomed again. " _Yes, you bet I'm one of God's angels. So bow even lower with those fat stomachs of yours and tell me why you're burning this poor, innocent woman alive, hmm?"_ She asked. "But your Holiness, Lisa Ţepeş really is a witch." The bishop who started it all protested. _"SILENCE!!!!"_ Lucy screamed as she threw the fire towards him. The earth shook and windows shattered. People screamed and ran away. 

_"I am one of God's Angel_ _s! And I decide who is guilty or not!"_ Lucy boomed, before landing next to Lisa. " _I've been watching you humans since the beginning and I've never met such a pure and good woman than the one right next to me. So I demand you release her at once!"_ She ordered, the priests hurrying to obey her command. Lucy grabbed the weakened woman. "Think of your home and I'll bring you there." She whispered and Lisa nodded, before thinking deeply. Reading her mind, Lucy teleported there, but not before leaving a final surprise for all involved. 

"Wow!" Lucy breathed as they landed in a huge entrance hall, still supporting Lisa. "Vlad! Adrian! I'm here!" Lisa shouted as best she could while Lucy brought her further inside. "Hello! Anybody home?!" The fallen Archangel called herself as a blonde man appeared above the huge staircase and his eyes widened. "Mother!" He shouted, before he suddenly appeared in front of them and took his mother over from Lucy.

Lisa immediately hugged her son as tightly as possible, burying her face into his chest. He took shaky breaths in relief as he kissed her short and filthy hair. "You're safe, mother. You're safe now." He breathed, before lifting her up in his arms. "Father! It's mother! She's back!" He shouted at loudly as possible and a dark shape appeared at the top of the stairs. "Lisa." A low voice breathed, echoing through the hall.

A second later, Vlad Dracula Ţepeş suddenly appeared in front of his son and wife, Adrian immediately handing her over to his father. All of those in the room would later refuse to say anything about how the most powerful vampire fell to his knees as he hugged Lisa as tightly as he could without hurting her. Lucy turned around to give them some privacy. "Ms. Lucy?" She heard Adrian ask and she smiled at him. "Hello again, Adrian. You've grown quite a lot since the last time I met you." She said and he immediately chuckled.

"Thank you for saving her." He said sincerely and she bowed to him with a smile. "You're very welcome." She said warmly, before Lisa suddenly reached up and pulled her son into the hug as well. Lucy was barely able to see her at the moment as Dracula had almost completely engulfed her into his cape, apologising over and over for leaving her to be captured. She turned her back again to give them the privacy they deserved 

"Your Majesty?" She heard Dracula ask after a while and finally turned to see the family of three all looking up at her. "Thank you for saving my wife." Dracula continued with a respectful nod and Lucy nodded back. "You're very welcome, count Ţepeş. Your wife helped me once before when I needed it and I owe her" She said. "Your Majesty?" Lisa asked in confusion, looking between her husband and new friend

"Lisa, may I introduce you to the being known to vampires as the Fallen Queen?" Dracula said with a grand gesture towards Lucy who bowed her head in return. "But didn't you say that the Fallen Queen was...." Lisa started, before slowly falling silent as she realised exactly who had saved her. "Hello." Lucy said with a sheepish wave. "Oh my goodness." Lisa breathed. "Mother was saved by satan? I bet the priests would be terrified if they knew. Do they know?" Adrian asked and she shook her head in answer 

"No, but I did get them a little parting gift. From now on, anyone directly involved with this depraved action will forever have horns and and a pointy tail." She said casually and everyone burst out into laughter, even Lisa. They eventually moved to a sitting room, Dracula stil refusing to let his wife go and Lisa asked what Lucy had been up to since their last meeting."I've been travelling with a friend. He knows who I am too." Lucy replied.

"Good to know you're not alone anymore." Lisa said. "Well, he's drunk most of the time, so it's pretty much the same as he's either too drunk or to much into his hangover to have a good conversation with." Lucy answered and they all laughed. "Then why travel with him?" Adrian asked. "Because in the few times he's not either, he's a fun person to be around and besides, he's the last of the Belmonts, so he knows what some things are." She said. 

"The devil travelling with a Belmont. Now, I've really seen everything." Dracula muttered. Lucy just pointedly looked in-between him and Lisa and he chuckled. "I guess you have a point there." He conceded. "What are you going to do now?" Adrian asked. "I think I'll travel with Trevor for a while longer. The guy will honestly die if I'm not with him to save his ass." Lucy replied with a roll of her eyes and they laughed, Dracula saying that in reward of her saving Lisa, she'd always be welcome in his castle. 

"If I can find it first." She joked and they laughed, before Dracula made a necklace that told her where the castle was, before she decided to go. She gave the vampire a respectful bow, which he returned. When she went to do the same with Lisa, she got a hug instead. Giving Adrian a hand, both pulled back at getting a shock and Lucy decided to leave the castle before she made a mistake. She'd come back later

"Did everything go alright?" Trevor asked as she sat down next to him "Yeah, she's home safe with her son and husband Dracula." She said quietly. He choked on his drink. "Well, fuck. I think you just saved humanity, Lucy." He said. She chuckled. "Perhaps, but now, I really need a drink." She said. "I can help you with that." He said, before raising his arm for the waiter. She looked down at the table, knowing she had met her mate.

Maybe the world wasn't so shitty after all

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
